This invention relates to a method and apparatus for space-based observation of the earth.
In previously used methods, a single earth station with corresponding transmitting and receiving devices communicates with the space segment, such as a satellite; all observation data are transmitted to the earth station and recorded. Customers' requests for remotely sensed earth observation data are processed by way of this earth station, the customer making a selection from the inventory of data present at the earth station. This method has the disadvantage that the recorded data are available to the customer only after a significant delay (hours or days). Furthermore, as a result of the global transmission of all observation data, large data stocks accumulate at the earth stations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for a space-based earth observation which provides customers of the system with faster and more convenient access to remotely sensed earth observation data.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a space-based earth observation system which permits customers to preview and select desired data, by communication directly with the spacecraft.
These and other objects and advantages achieved by the earth observation method and apparatus according to the invention, in which two sensors are carried on board a spacecraft: a first, low resolution "preview" sensor, and a second high resolution "fine sensor", the latter having sensor parameters which can be adjusted to satisfy the needs of a particular customer. The instantaneous field of view of the preview sensor is located at a fixed distance ahead of that of the fine sensor, so that within a predetermined time period, users may decide which partial data are to be transmitted by the five sensor and under which observation parameters (such as spectral resolution, spectral channel, measuring site, size of the measured area) to their earth station in near real time, still within the course of the actual overflight. Global on-board recording of data is therefore unnecessary. Compilation of the specific data requested by the customers takes place on-board the spacecraft upon telecommands by the customers themselves. Sensing of the data requested by the customer is then performed by the fine sensor. In this manner, the earth observation system according to the invention senses part of the flown-over area and offers the data to all users within whose ground station acquisition radius the spacecraft segment is situated, in real time, for the selection of customer-specific measuring targets.
The two observation sensors need not necessarily exist on the same spacecraft. The overall system for implementing the method therefore comprises one or several spacecraft which are each equipped with one or several sensors, an on-board data memory, an arbitrary number of user earth stations, a two-way communication connection between the user earth station and the space segment, as well as an earth station for system operation, also with a two-way communication connection.
The time required for acquisition, processing and delivery of data is thus reduced from the current period of several weeks to the time period within which the desired acquisition and transmission from the space segment is physically possible. The data are made available to the requesters in real time during the overflight. This method also permits simultaneous utilization of the spacecraft assets by several customers who are situated within the transmission radius of the spacecraft.
As a modification of the above-described method, it is also possible to use a single high resolution sensor. In this case all sensor data are stored for a short time (preferably, on the order of 6 minutes) in a data memory on board the spacecraft. The duration of such storage depends on the dwell time of the earth stations within the visibility range of the spacecraft. This electronic data storage system offers to the earth station in near real time an extract of the data memory content in a simple quality (that is, low resolution, low volume data which can be easily processed and previewed), which allows the earth station users to identify the application-specific data, and to request them by means of a telecommand to the space segment. Transmission of the requested data to the earth stations then takes place still during the actual overflight, while the spacecraft remains within the acquisition radius of the ground station.
In another embodiment of the invention, in which only one high-resolution observation sensor is used, the orientation of the observation sensor is determined and reported to the earth stations at regular intervals. The earth stations can them make their selection by means of precalculated future observation areas. As soon as the spacecraft enters the acquisition radius of the earth station, the observation request is transmitted to the space segment, so that observation sensor can sese and transmit the selected data on the same pass of the spacecraft over the earth station. In this manner, it is possible to preprogram the earth station based on a knowledge of future observation areas.
The user earth stations, which comprise at least a transmitting and receiving unit, a video display and a recording device, allow the user to carry out the following functions:
a) reception and display of the currently recorded sensor data in real time (and in a simple quality); PA1 b) interactive selection of partial data sets of a specific quality; PA1 c) communication of clients' requests to the spacecraft; and PA1 d) telemetry and storage of the customer requested data in near real time in a decentralized manner in the earth stations of the respective customers.
Communication between the earth station and the spacecraft may take place either directly or by way of an earth-based or space-based data relay station. For this purpose, customers receive an authorization for using the system from the system operator, and the individual observation tasks may then be carried out autonomously by the customers, without further intervention by the central system operator.
The method according to the invention permits the users to carry out real time observation and real time data selection. That is, the customer may make a decision whether data are to be recorded; and if so, for which measuring site, which picture cutout and other technical parameters, such as geometrical resolution, spectral channels, etc. The data desired by users are compiled on board the space segment so that only the data requested by the users must be transmitted to the users in near real time. Data which are available in the space segment but not requested by the user are not transmitted. The data sets to be transmitted in a decentralized manner may thus be limited in comparison to conventional methods. The user-side demands concerning the reception and the processing of the data may therefore also be limited, and may be adapted to the respective requirements of the users.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.